


Team Players

by livyjh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chargers, Cheifs, Chiefs, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel date, Destiel kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Football, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel milton - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, destiel au, destiel first kiss, fluffy!destiel, football au, gif, hannah - Freeform, idk - Freeform, seahawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livyjh/pseuds/livyjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ends up in the kiss cam at a football game... Kind of... And he takes advantage of it.</p>
<p>Based off of a gif/video found here: http://www.outsports.com/2016/3/8/11177158/male-red-wings-fan-kiss-male-blackhawks-fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Players

Dean pulled Sam through the crowded walkways and past the concession stands, "Come on! We're gonna miss the kickoff!"

"It's just football, Dean." Sam groaned and the older Winchester shook his head. "Shut up." He laughed and they finally found their seats, settling in just a few minutes before the clock started.

"This, Sammy... This is what we needed. A break from dad bossing me around at work and you studying for school." He nodded and smiled, opening his cold beer.

Sam snorted, bitchface on level ten. "Right. Right."

Dean ignored Sam's silliness and looked around when one of the referees was trying to explain why he threw a flag.

There weren't a ton of people in jerseys which was surprising. But the guy in front of him had a messy head of dark brown hair and a jersey of the opposing team on; the California chargers.

Dean knew his team, the Kansas City chiefs, weren't all that great but he wasn't some pushover who would abandon his own team if they weren't winning every game.

Dean almost laughed, in fact. The guy in front of him had one piece of hair just sticking up and he wanted to fix it but that would be weird. He just shook his head and sat back, watching the players run around on the field until his coach called for a timeout.

It lasted longer than a usual one and pop music was blaring over the speakers as Dean glanced at one of the big screens and the 'kiss cam' was on. He turned to Sam, "They still do that?" He chuckled. Sam just shrugged and nodded with a grin.

The camera hit a few couples and then what must've been an accidental cousins thing, both of them shaking their heads and waving their hands around.

Then he saw his own jeans and the bottom of his jersey behind someone's head. Hey! That was the guy in front of him and whoever must've been his girlfriend.

'Damn, this guy is good looking.' Dean thought, watching the not so passionate little kiss he gave to the girl next to him and Dean wished he had someone to kiss, and wished that the guy in front of him got more than that tiny peck.

Dean made a snap decision and leaned forward, grabbing the brunette's chin and turning his head to face him, kissing his lips gently.

The other man pushed towards him, the kiss deepening and Dean pulled back with a small smile, seeing that they had been on the kiss cam too. He blushed but he certainly didn't regret it.

He saw a rosy color bloom on the back of the man's neck and Sam punched Dean's leg with a 'holy shit, did you just do that?' smile.

Dean's eyebrows shot up for a second and he winked at Sam, shifting in his seat and turning back towards the game.

Ten minutes had gone by and the woman with that man Dean kissed hadn't given any weird looks or said anything so he'd assumed it was all okay.

Finally, finally! Dean internally smiled as the brunette turned around and gave him a shy look. "I'm Castiel." He grinned and Dean reached forward to shake the other man's hand.

"Dean." He responded. "Sorry, I was just kinda in the moment and-"

Castiel shook his head and smirked, "Don't be sorry. It was nice... This is my step-sister Hannah, by the way." He pointed to the girl next to him. "We're not THOSE kind of step siblings, I just didn't... I'm a people pleaser and I thought I'd be polite and just..." He was blushing more and more as the explanation went on.

Dean waved his hand, stopping him. "It's cool, man." He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel stared for a minute, eyes narrowing in just the slightest. "Hey, um, do you wanna grab coffee sometime so I can explain to you why the Chiefs suck?" He teased.

Dean shook his head and laughed. "No, but I would love to get a couple beers and pretend I didn't just kiss a chargers fan."

"Fair enough." Castiel's nose crinkled as he laughed, pulling out his phone and pressing a few things. "Here, text yourself so I've got your number."

Dean took the phone and put in his number, sending an eggplant emoji to himself and handing the phone back.

Castiel snorted a laugh, and put his phone away. "Can't wait."

********

And maybe Dean was one of those pushovers because six years later they're sitting in a stadium, holding hands, and rooting for the Seahawks after figuring out they'd both been cheering on the wrong teams this whole time.


End file.
